Store
Not to be confused with the store in Plants vs. Zombies, Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. :For the Chinese version, see Store (Chinese version), and for the Plants vs. Zombies Heroes version, see Store (PvZH). The store serves as a general shop in Plants vs. Zombies 2 where coins, gems and real currencies can be used to purchase different items, plants, upgrades, sprouts and even coins. With the 3.3.2 update, on March 11, 2015, the store was redone, and new tabs were added as individual shops. Currently, there are seven different stores under the store. There are also practical shops that can be reached through tapping on gems, coins or desired wealth on top of the screen but the options are much more limited in these quick shops. There is also a button under the store that can be used to reach the website of Plants vs. Zombies merchandise. Discounts on the prices are frequently made and announced through full screen advertisements. Fresh Picks Shop Fresh Picks Shop is the first tab of the store which was added in the 3.8.1 update, starting from Neon Mixtape Tour Piñata Parties. This shop displays limited special offers and uses a price tag as its symbol. The special offers of Imitater, Squash and Torchwood, being able to be bought with gems for a limited time, were featured in this shop, along with other offers such as buying boosts, massive stashes of coins, bundles, and the Featured Plant of the Week along with some limited-time Epic Quest Featured Plants. The contents of this shop constantly changes, as the offers last for a limited time. Piñata Shop Piñata Shop is the tab where seeds for level up plants can be bought with gems, coins or actual money. Seeds can be bought with coins (Limit 1 per player) in certain dates Coin Shop Coin Shop is the first shop tab inside the store. There, the game's main currency, coins can be bought using real life currencies. Coins bought in the store are only bough for the current profile of the player and cannot be shared through different profiles. In the game, Coins are frequently dropped randomly by zombies and can also be earned in Zen Garden as plants give coins when they grow. There are six different options when buying coins in this shop. Each one has a different description and the more coins player buys at once, more discount there is, hence there is always a "Best Deal" disclaimer on the most expensive option. Quick coin shop menu can be reached by tapping the money displayer on top of the screen. Players can also buy coins from the Bundle Shop, where they are sold alongside plants and upgrades for advantageous prices. An option marked with * can also be reached through quick coin shop menu. Gem Shop Gem Shop is the second tab in the store where gems can be bought using real life currencies. Gems bought in the store are only bought for the current profile of the player. There are five different deals in this shop. The deals get more advantageous as more gems are bought at the same time. The descriptions of the each deal are comedic. Quick Gem Shop can be reached by tapping on the gem count display. An option marked with * can also be reached through quick gem shop menu. Plant Shop Plant Shop is the third tab in the store where premium plants can be bought. These plants are unique to this shop and otherwise cannot be selected for normal levels if not bought. These plants can also be bought without stopping by the shop; through the Almanac or seed selection screen. This is the only store where two different currencies are used; real life money and gems. Some plants are sold with a set real life money cost, the others are sold in gems. Plants sold in gems are not shared with other profiles of the player while plants sold in money are shared with any profile of the player. Some plants are only sold for a limited time period, others are always on the store. Sometimes, some plants are sold in a discount prize or a premium plant for gems, depending on the current event. Plants can also be bought from the Bundle Store, packed up with upgrades and coins. Plants marked with * are only available for a limited time. Plants marked with ^ were formerly costing gems, but such sales have ended. Money *Snow Pea *Torchwood^ (September 1st - September 17th 2015) *Imitater^ (August 17 - August 25th 2015) *Power Lily *Starfruit *Chomper *Sap-fling* *Toadstool *Strawburst* *Cactus *Electric Blueberry *Jack O' Lantern* *Grapeshot *Cold Snapdragon *Blooming Heart* *Escape Root *Explode-O-Nut *Missile Toe Gems *Ghost Pepper* *Sweet Potato* *Homing Thistle *Hurrikale *Fire Peashooter *Dandelion* *Lava Guava *Squash *Jalapeno *Hypno-shroom *Pea-nut *Shrinking Violet Sprout Shop Sprout Shop is the fourth tab of the Store where plant sprouts can be bought for the Zen Garden using gems. There are currently five different deals for sprouts. Sprouts bought are only available for the usage of player's current profile thus cannot be shared with other accounts. There are currently five different options on the Sprout Shop. Fast Sprout Shop can be reached from the Zen Garden, by tapping the sprout count displayer, where there are only 3 options and 25 Sprouts is shown to be the best deal. An option marked with * can also be reached through quick sprout shop menu. Upgrade Shop Upgrade Shop is the fifth tab on the store. There is a total of four store-exclusive upgrades in the game that can be found in this shop. Real life currencies are used in this shop for buying them. Upgrades bought here will be shared with all the profiles of the player and enhance the gameplay experience. Upgrades resemble golden trophies and can be viewed in the "Upgrades" tab of the Almanac. Players can buy the shop-exclusive upgrades directly from the Almanac too, without stopping buy the Upgrade Shop. Upgrades can also be found in the Bundle Shop, packed with some plants and coins. Bundle Shop Bundle Shop is the sixth tab of the store where bundles, containing packs of coins, plants and upgrades, are sold together. Bundles are sold with real life currencies. Plants and Upgrades bought inside a bundle are shared with all the profiles of the player while coins only cover their current profile. Bundles are more expensive than each of their individual components or their pairs but cheaper than all 3 combined. Therefore, buying a bundle is recommended only if the player desires to buy all three pieces of the bundle. If the player has already bought a plant or an upgrade that is a part of a bundle individually from other shops, that bundle will no longer be available for the player. Currently, there are three main bundles. Note that there are no bundle exclusive items and every item inside a bundle can also be bought individually from the Coin Shop, Plant Shop or Upgrade Shop, though buying bundles is a better deal than buying the three items individually. Costume Shop Costume Shop was the seventh and final tab of the store where several shop-exclusive plant costumes were sold for gems. While the prices varied from one costume to another, most of the costumes cost 10 gems. Costumes bought were only kept for the current profile for the player hence could not be shared. Unlike other costumes in the game, every costume sold here had a unique name and description tag. When a costume was bought here, the plant automatically wore that costume. It could later be removed or replaced from the Almanac or Seed Selection Menu. Some costumes sold in this shop could not be obtained in any other way. There were nine exclusive costumes in the store. Costumes were not limited and could be bought anytime the player wished to. Also, some normally-obtainable costumes were sold. This tab was removed in update 5.7.1 and costumes could no longer be purchased in the store, but since update 6.5.1 costumes can be purchased with coins or gems in the Fresh Picks tab; These change every 24 hours. Shop exclusive costumes Potato Mine2 Costume2.png|Potato Mine Googly Glasses "Potato Mine sees all." 10 gems Cabbage Pult Costume 2.png|Cabbage-pult Tiara "Cabbage-Pult is feeling extra glam." 10 gems BonkChoyBlackBelt.png|Bonk Choy Black Belt "Wax on, wax off." 25 gems Kernelpultcostume3.png|Kernel-pult Blazing Bandana "Kernel-Pult's favorite color is red." 10 gems Kernelpultcostume2.png|Kernel-pult Tops & Collars "Kernel-pult always dresses for dinner." 10 gems Snapdragoncostume2.png|Snapdragon Viking Helmet "Time to pillage a (zombie) village." 10 gems SnapdragonUnusedCostume2.png|Snapdragon Tall Lincoln "Snapdragon's hat never falls." 10 gems Cherrybombcostume2.png|Cherry Bomb Pink Topper "Cherry Bomb feels pretty in pink." 10 gems Splitpeacostume2.png|Split Pea Cop & Robber "He went that-a-way. No, this-a-way." 10 gems Lightningreedcotume2.png|Lightning Reed Bunny Ears "So cute, it's shocking." 10 gems Normally obtainable costumes Iceberg Lettuce Costume2.png|Iceberg Lettuce Fluffy Ears "Made with real Yeti fur." 10 gems Cabbage-pult Costume2.png|Cabbage-pult Sweatband "It's super-sweet sweat stopper." 10 gems Twin Sunflower Costume2.png|Twin Sunflower 70s Shades "Ideal for Monte Carlo in May." 10 gems Power Lily Costume2.png|Power Lily Turtleshells "They were a gift from Auntie." 15 gems Cherry Bomb Costume2.png|Cherry Bomb Shades & Fedoras "What a pair of wise guys." 10 gems Squash Costume2.png|Squash Camo Bandana "Now you see him, now you...still see him." 25 gems Split Pea Costume2.png|Split Pea Between Good & Evil "Its a moral conundrum." 25 gems Sun-shroom Costume.png|Sun-shroom Hockey Mask "Help Sun-Shroom protect her smile." 10 gems Chili Bean Costume2.png|Chili Bean Diaper "Chili Bean is ready to go." 10 gems Spikerock Costume2.png|Spikerock Oak Leaves "For that touch of Euro style." 15 gems Jalapeno Costume2.png|Jalapeno Parks and Wreck "He's conflicted about forest fires." 25 gems Chomper Cape.png|Chomper Dealer Visor "Aces and faces, who wants 'em!" 25 gems Gallery FirePeashooterLOTZAd.PNG The Golden Sweet Potato. Get For Gems. Back through March !9!.png Extra Frosting. Over 25% Off Sow Pea. Buy Now.jpg SO LUCKY.PNG Valenthistle.jpeg Kiss Me, I'm Imitater. Over 30% Off. Buy Now.png A Hunk, A Hunk Of Burning Love. Over 25% Off Torchwood. Buy Now.jpg Make A Wish. Over 25% Off Star Fruit. Buy Now.jpg Lucky Log. Over 25% Off Torchwood. Buy Now.png Screenshot 2015-01-17-16-57-59.jpg Snowad.jpg CostumeShop1.png CostumeShop2.png JalapenoFeastivus.png Power Lily Halloween.jpg 028.PNG Starter Bundle sale.png Screenshot 2015-07-08-11-20-25.png Strawburst Ad.jpg ImitaterForGemsAd.jpg Torchwood Ad Gems.png Black Friday Promo.PNG Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 7.45.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-27 at 7.45.38 pm.png ToadstoolLimitedTimeOffer.png HeatYourGameUpAd.png PowerLilyAd.png TheMightySquash.png Flash Sale for Upgrades.jpeg New Fresh Picks.PNG Black Friday Sale.PNG|Black Friday Sale Trivia *Before March 11, 2015, there were only four tabs under the store; Coins, Plants, Upgrades, and Bundles. With the introduction of gems, options were increased since gems can be used to buy costumes, sprouts and some plants. **Before this change, the tabs lacked symbols and only the names of the shop were written. *After Toadstool's release, the colors for each tab, while in the same location, feature different sections, so the following occurs: **Plants are where coins used to be; **Costumes are where gems used to be; **Bundles are where plants used to be; **Upgrades are where sprouts used to be; **Gems are where upgrades used to be; **Coins are where bundles used to be; **Sprouts are where costumes used to be. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Shops Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)